Ayra
by blueniko
Summary: Barnie married a gril named ayra and they were well .......................................


**Ayra**

Once upon a time, a puny little girl went to her grandma's house which she didn't like because it was a 100 years old and it had the smell of old peoples perfume. She had to stay at her grandma's house and live there, because her parents died in a car accident. The puny little girl's name was Ayra. Ayra hated her grandmother because she would always make fun of her. For example, she would say your hair got uglier from the last time I saw you. Ayra could only stand her grandmother for a couple of minutes, but now she had to live with her forever. Just before Ayra's mother died, her mother gave her a necklace with a green bead on it. Her mother told her to cherish and protect the necklace with all her might. She also said, "Say hello to Liz." The little girl was shell shocked and confused with this because her mother would never let her touch the necklace and now it was hers. She didn't have a clue who Liz was either. Six years past by since Ayra's parents died in the car accident.

Ayra is now going to a public school where she only has three friends and they're foreign exchange students from France. The only reason they're with Ayra is because she gives them food and they don't even now what she is saying. Another reason they stay with her is because they have no one else as a friend. Their names are Nick, Ali, and Alison. Nick and Ali are brother and sister and they both have dark black hair and blue eyes. Alison is Ali's friend. Alison has curly brown hair and brown eyes and lots of freckles on her face. All her friends speak English, but with an accent and they still don't know all of the American traditions like Ground Hogs Day. Ayra's grandmother still hates her and now she hates her French friends too for no apparent reason.

When it was lunch time at their school, Ayra and her friends sat in a dark corner as usual and talked about France with Nick who spoke extra slow so Ayra could understand him. Ali and Alison went to get more French fries when all of a sudden, Ayra's necklace started to glow. Ayra stood up and told Nick to follow her. They both ran out of the cafeteria and into a supply closet. Nick asked Ayra, "Why do people run into closets when there is a T.V. on there necklace?" Ayra replied "First of all this is not a T.V. It's supposed to be a green bead with a weird symbol on it, and second of all, I ran into a closet so I wouldn't attract any attention. Plus my mom told me to protect it with all my might." Ayra held her necklace out on her hand, but then something started to crawl out.

The thing that started to crawl out had blue wings with a pointy hat and a low cut dress. When the thing came all the way out, the thing said, "Hello, I'm a Fairy from a far away land called Dolli. Dolli is a land with pink trees filled with lollipops and bushes filled with heart shape candy. My name is Liz." Now if you guys can hold my hands and join in a circle, I have a surprise for you." They did as they were told, but then they felt a sudden rush and then Nick and Ayra were in the land of Dolli. Then the fairy said, "Welcome to Dolli land you have three wishes between the both of you." Ayra and Nick's eyes widened with glee. They both were astonished with the view of Dolli. There were purple mountains and the sun was orange with blue hearts on it. It was like heaven.

Out of the blue Nick said that he wished he was home in France and puff he was gone. Ayra felt scared because she was alone with nobody by her side. Then Ayra remembered her parents guarding and protecting her and it felt good, so Ayra wished her parents were back. The fairy told her that it was not possible and that she needed a piece of DNA from her parents. With her fastest reflex Ayra ripped the necklace off her neck and gave it to the fairy. The fairy said, "I know what to do." Ayra felt the sudden rush again and she was back to her hometown, but instead of her original home, she was in a castle and it had a big sign that said, "The castle of Ayra." The doors to the castle opened and there were her parents standing as straight as a toy soldier. Her dad was in a blue suit with a bow tie. Her mom had a light blue ballroom dress and on it were the most sparkling diamonds she had ever seen. Her mom came up to Ayra and kissed her on the check and said, "I told you that the necklace would come in handy and did you say hi to Liz for me?" Ayra was happy that her mom was back and she replied "Yes, I told Liz hi."

All of a sudden the doors barged open again and this time it was her grandmother. Her grandmother was crawling toward Ayra's mom. She was on her knees and crying (but in the fakest way) and her face was all wrinkly and pretending to be sad. Her grandmother said that someone just robbed her house and she was wondering if she could stay at the castle. Ayra's mom said it wasn't her to say and she pointed at Ayra. Ayra said, "No way you old person. After of all the years you tortured me, you want to live here and your house wasn't even robbed in the first place." The grandma stormed out of the castle. Then Ayra remembered that she had one more wish left and she wished that her grandmother was a court jester and would make her laugh when ever she needed one.

Nick, Alison, and Ali were all sent back to France and are now living happily ever after with their parents. Ayra now lives happily ever after with her mom and dad too.


End file.
